To Win the Love of a Pirate
by andalusian
Summary: Even though she knew his heart belonged to Elizabeth, she didn't think she would ever win her heart back from him.[WillxOC]
1. A Visit to the Swann's

**This is my first Pirates fanfic so be gentle. It is a WillxOc so sorry to all you hard core WillxElizabeth fans, just give it a chance, you might like it. **

**Summary: Will young Abigail Riddle (whose heart longs for William Turner), cause Will to have second thoughts about his love for the beautiful Elizabeth Swann? A twist on COTBP.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates, that would be nice, but I don't. The only thing that I can say is mine are the original characters.

* * *

To Win the Love of a Pirate

Chapter 1: A Visit to the Swann's

"Abby! Abby, I want to go on a walk!" yelled a young girl with curly red hair.

"A walk; well, if you want to," said the six year olds cousin, Abigail. "Papa is it alright with you if I take Emily on a walk?" she questioned her father, who was reading in an old rocking chair.

"Just be careful," he commented, not even looking up from his book.

Abigail smiled, "We will, don't worry," she said, grabbing Emily's hand.

"Thank you Uncle John!" young Emily shouted as she dragged Abigail out the door.

Abigail was very glad to not be a very light dress with no corset, because she would be positively worn out by now. Emily talked non-stop and pulled her in every direction possible. Although, she did with that she put her golden brown hair up, it was falling in her face and driving her insane. "Emily, you are wearing me out," she commented, running into someone as she was moving her hair out of her eyes. "I'm very sorry I-Oh! Good morning Will!" she said happily.

"Abby, what are you doing out here?" Will questioned, smiling at her.

"Taking my only and dearest cousin on a walk," she said

"Mr. Will" Emily cried, wrapping her arms around his waist.

William Turner laughed, wrapping one of his arms around Emily's shoulder, since the other was holding a long case. "Hello there Miss Emily," he said, smiling down at the girl attached to him.

"What's that? Where are you going Mr. Will?" Emily asked curiously.

"That my dear cousin must be a sword," Abigail said, looking at the case.

"Yes and I am taking it to the Governor's house." Will explained.

"Where Miss Elizabeth lives?" Emily exclaimed, jumping at Abigail," Abby can we go, please, please, please!" she begged, pulling on her cousin's arm.

"If Will doesn't mind us accompanying him." she said, looking to Will for an answer.

"Fine by me," Will said, smiling as Emily jumped up and down.

"Shall we?" Abigail questioned.

"Of course," Will said, holing out his arm to her.

"Why thank you Mr. Turner," Abigail smiled, slipping her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"My pleasure, Miss Riddle," Will commented back.

"Com on, let's go!" yelled Emily, leading the way.

---------

"I've forgotten how much bigger Elizabeth's house is compared to mine." Abigail said, inspecting the grand foyer of the Governors mansion. Will agreed, he was never used to the size. He inspected a candle piece on the wall, but upon touching it, it suddenly ripped right off the wall. Abigail covered her mouth in a gasp while Emily burst out laughing. Will quickly shoves the metal in an umbrella holder just before one of the many butlers of the Swann's household come out of another room.

Abigail began to laugh along with Emily, but the governor caused both of them to stop. "Ah, Mr. Turner! It's good to see you again and Miss Riddle, how are you me dear?" the governor greeted. "Oh, and how could I forget little Miss Emily," Governor Swann said, smiling down at her.

"Good morning Governor Swann," Abigail greeted back.

"Good day sir, I have your order." Will stated, opening the case to reveal a beautifully made sword. The Governor takes it out of its sheath to examine it. "The blade is folded steal, that's gold filigree laid into the handle." Will explained, which caused Abigail to smile slightly, he really did enjoy making swords. "If I may," Will continued, gesturing to the sword, which the governor handed him, which he balanced on his finger." Perfectly balanced, the tang is nearly the full width of the blade," he explains, flipping the sword to present it back to the Governor.

"Impressive, very impressive, Norrington will be very pleased. Do give my compliments on to your master." Governor Swann said.

William looks a little taken back," I shall, a craftsman is always glad to hear that his work is appreciated."

Just then, Elizabeth appeared at the top of the steps. "Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning," her father complemented as she descended down the stairs.

"Will, Abigail, Emily, so good to see you," Elizabeth said as she approached them. Abigail smiles back, her heart squeezing tight in her chest as she saw the look that Will gave Elizabeth,

_'If he would look at me like that just once, I would die a happy woman' _Abigail thought to herself, her smile faltering a little.

"I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth said to Will, causing Abigail to frown slightly.

"About me?" Will questioned in surprise.

"Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate-" Governor Swann says to his daughter only to be ignored.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann."

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth"

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always" Will finally states

"You see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we must get going," Governor Swann tells his daughter, who did not look very happy at all.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said, striding past Will. "Abigail, Emily." she smiled at the two as she walked out the door behind her father.

Abigail smiles, "Have fun," she says to her best friend.

"Bye Miss Elizabeth," Emily says quietly.

Will walks past both Abigail and Emily, "Good day," he says as he walks down the steps. Adding a quiet "Elizabeth" under his breath.

Abigail feels her heart squeeze once more in her chest, even though she knew his heart belonged to Elizabeth, she didn't think she would ever win her heart back from him.

* * *

What do you think? Short I know, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Birthday Present

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates, that would be nice, but I don't.

* * *

To Win the Love of a Pirate

Chapter 2: Birthday Present

"Where is Miss Elizabeth going, Abby?" Emily asked, tugging on her dress.

"Norrington's promotion ceremony," Abigail said as she made her way down the steps after Will.

"What's a promotion?" Emily asked, taking her cousin's hand.

Abigail thought a moment, "Mr. Norrington is….getting a better job," she said, following Will down the cobble stone path in front of the mansion.

"Are you not attending the ceremony, Abby?" Will questioned, finally out of his daze.

Abigail shook her head, "No," she simply said.

"Why is that?" Will asked.

"Well, father believes that Norrington is a bore," Abigail said, amusement evident in her voice.

"Your father said that?" Will laughed.

"You should have heard him go on, mother nearly slapped him silly," Abigail explained, laughing at the memory. "Speaking of my mother, she has a request for you Will," she said as the made there way back into town.

"A request?" Will asked curiously.

"She wants you to make a birthday present for my father," Abigail told him. "But I can't tell you what it is because someone I know will go and tell my father what it is." She said, looking straight at Emily.

"Are you free for the afternoon?" Will suddenly asked, catching Abigail off guard and making her heart race.

"Yes, I believe so. Why?" Abigail questioned.

Will smiled, "So you can tell me what it is I have to make for your father."

Abigail wanted to kick herself,"I knew that. But first, I have to bring her back home," she said, gesturing to Emily. They made there way to The Riddle house, which was perched on a hill down the road.

Abigail stepped into the main foyer, leaving Will standing at the bottom of the steps as she and Emily went upstairs to find Mrs. Riddle. Her mother was sitting peacefully in the master bedroom, writing on a desk. "Mother, Will agreed to make that gift that you wanted," she said quietly.

"He did, that's wonderful!" Tabitha Riddle beamed, turning from her writing to look at her daughter.

"I'm going to spend the afternoon with him; I need you to take Emily." Abigail said. "Where did you say you put the money?"

"I put it in your jewelry box," said Tabitha, as she began to clean up her writing desk.

Abigail nodded and exited the room and walked down the hall to where her room was, "I'll be down in a minute, Will," she said as she spotted him, still standing where she left him. He smiled up at her and nodded as she disappeared into her bedroom door. Abigail went straight to her vanity, opening a wooden jewelry box her father had gotten for her thirteenth birthday. She immediately spotted a pouch full of money; she presumed it to be the money that her mother had placed into the box. She closed the box and looked up into her mirror to take in her appearance. Her long, golden brown hair was a bit too untidy for her taste and she smoothed it self consciously and put loose strands of hair behind her ears. She studied herself more then she usually did, she thought herself pretty, with slightly tanned skin and blue green eyes. She may not be as beautiful as Elizabeth Swann, but she was confident in the way she looked. She smiled at her reflection then realized she had stared at herself long enough and left her room to get back to poor Will whom she left alone at the bottom of the staircase.

When she finally descended down the stairs, money clutched in her hand, Will gave her an amused smile. "Did you get lost in your own room?" he teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny Will," she answered, hitting him lightly on her shoulder. Will laughed and she smiled brightly at him.

"Where are you off to now?" Abigail her the voice of her father question behind her.

Emily suddenly popped out of nowhere, "I know, I know, she going with Mr. Will to-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as Abigail covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Nowhere really, just a…." Abigail drifted off as she put the money pouch behind her back and shoved it at Will. "A walk," she finished, grinning at her father.

"Did you not just get back from a walk with Emily?" John Riddle looked skeptically at his daughter who was still grinning like a mad women.

"A walk to visit Miss Swann," Will offered, pulling the pouch out of her hands.

Abigail felt her grin falter, but manned to keep it on her face. Surprisingly, he bought it. "Very well, say hello to the governor for me." John said, walking back into his study to continue reading.

Abigail smiled after her father, and then pushed Will toward the door, "Let's go before he asks more questions," she whispered into his ear. Will chuckled at her and allowed himself to be pushed out the door. Abigail turned to say goodbye to Emily as they made there way down the stone path that led to her house.

Abigail and Will looked at each other as they made there way into town, and immediately burst out laughing. She managed to control her laugher after some time, "That was close."

* * *

I don't even know how long it has been since the last time I updated any of my stories...I feel so proud of myself….I'm supposed to be writing an essay for English, instead I'm doing this…hopefully I'll get a couple more chapters finished and upload them today, not making any promises though. 


	3. A Pirate in Port Royal

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pirates…

To Win the Love of a Pirate

Chapter 3: A Pirate in Port Royal

* * *

"Now are you going to tell me what it is that I have to make for your father?" Will asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that, my mother-" Abigail didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a soldier in a red coat collided into her, causing to lose her balance. Will was quick enough to wrap an arm around her waist catching her before she could hit the ground.

Abigail's arms went instinctively around his neck, her heart dropping into her stomach to cause a rush of butterflies. "Are you alright?" Will asked, looking into her eyes.

Abigail had to swallow the lump in her throat before she spoke, "Yes, I'm fine…thank you for catching me," her voice softer then it usually was.

"You're welcome, next time be careful," Will said just as quite, smiling softly at her.

There was a strange silence that came over the two and for a moment their eyes locked. Abigail felt so safe in his arms, but before she got carried away with herself she decided to break the silence. "What are all of these soldiers doing running around town?" she asked, letting her hands slide away from his neck.

Will cleared his throat slightly, but someone else answered her question instead of him. "Haven't you heard? There's a pirate running around town, the soldiers are looking for him!" a balding man explained, "Someone told me he even had the governors daughter hostage down by the docks!" he added before tuning to a house behind him.

"Elizabeth!?" both Will and Abigail exclaimed at the same time as the door slammed behind the man.

Will took his arm away from Abigail's waist, but before she could utter a word he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the road to the blacksmith's shop with no expression on his face at all. She remained silent, Will was very touchy when it came to pirates, but she decided to keep her mouth shut about what they had just learned. '_I have to go make sure that Elizabeth is alright,_' she thought.

It did not take them long to get to the shop and when Will opened the door, the stepped inside to find that the machinery around the shop moving. Will jumps down into the actual shop and gently calmed the small donkey that was frantically spinning in circles. Will came back to Abigail and with his hands on her waist, gently helped her to the dirt floor. She thanked him with a smile, before he turned to check up on Mr. Brown, who was snoring in a stool that sat in the corner of the shop. "Right where I left you," Will said with a slight smile, removing his jacket from his shoulders.

Abigail approached the balding man and poked him hard in the chest, receiving no reaction what so ever. "One day, he's going to drop dead from drinking all of this rum." She said while wrinkling her nose from the smell. "Then everyone will know how talented you are," Abigail said as an afterthought, turning to smile at Will.

Will smiled back and frowned slightly, "Not where I left you," he said under his breath. Abigail walked over to him just as he was reaching for a tri-corner hat that she didn't recognize. Both of them jump back as a, Abigail didn't want to admit it, rather handsome pirate slapped Will's hand away. "You're the one their hunting. The pirate," Will said as he stepped protectively in front of Abigail.

The pirate grins a little, then frowns at Will, "You seem familiar…have I threatened you before?" he questioned.

Will's voice was dangerously low, "I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well then it would be a shame if I put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me." He put his sword back on his belt and walked past the two. As he did, Will grabbed Abigail's arm, grabbed a sword with his other hand and then turned around to face the pirate, in front of Abigail once again.

"Will, have you gone mad! He's a pirate!" Abigail exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"You should listen to the lass boy. You think it wise to cross sword with one?" he sneered.

"You threaten Miss Swann," Will explained.

'_Miss Swann? What about me, this counts as being threatened, doesn't it?' _Abigail thought to herself, glaring at the back of Will's head.

"Abigail, just stay out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt." Will told her, keeping his eyes on his opponent.

They start their fight before Abigail has time to think, Will matched each of the pirates attack with his own, having no trouble at all. After a few moments they stop the pirate speaks, "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that much. But how's you're foot work. If I step here," he takes a step and Will follows. "Very good, now I step again," the make a circle and the pirate thrusts his sword, which Will blocks. "Ta," the pirate sheaths his sword and makes his way toward the door. Will, however, blocks his escape by throwing his sword into the door. The pirate stared at the sword for a moment, then tried to pull it lose from the door, which was a pointless effort and Abigail had to laugh at his attempt. The pirate turned to glare at Abigail, and then turned his attention back to Will. "That is a wonderful trick, except once again you are between me and my way back, and now you have no weapon." He explained, taking his sword out once again.

"Will, look behind you!" Abigail shouted as he looked around for a new sword. He did what she said and grabbed the sword she pointed out, which still had a red, hot tip. The pirate frowned and the two men began to fight again as the machinery began to spin. Abigail had to move in order not to get hit, which was difficult with the two fighting around the room.

"Who makes all these?" the pirate eyes the swords all around the shop.

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day"

Their swords meet above their heads, "You need to find yourself mate," he looks over at Abigail briefly, "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" he looks down briefly.

Will gives him a hard look "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" They push apart and continue fighting – Abigail having to move out of their way- until both of them are on the cart that is in the shop, it sways dangerously under their weight. Will tangles his sword into one of the pirates links from the shackle and jams it up into a ceiling beam, getting it stuck. The pirate swings his free hand wildly at Will, missing miserably. He takes a different turn and slams his foot onto a lose board, throwing Will off to slam into the ground. Abigail gasps and approaches him but he stops her, "I'm fine, just stay there." He tells her, getting back on the cart. However, the moment both of his feet are on, the pirate falls and launches Will up into the rafters.

"Will!" Abigail shouts, running from her spot. The Pirate grins at her and steps back onto the cart. Will cuts a net full of barrels which throwing the other into the rafters as well. Abigail moves to get a better look as they continue fighting above her head. Soon the pirate drops down in front of her, scaring her half to death, and Will jumps down behind her. Will pulls Abigail back as he charges for the pirate, who grabs a bag and spreads a cloud of dirt into the shop. Abigail turns and covers her eyes as the excess of the dirt swallows her from behind. When it finally passes and she turns, she is socked to find Will with a gun pointed between his eyes.

"You cheated," Will stated

"Pirate," is the reply. All three turn when they hear banging against the door. Will blocks the back exit in the shop, causing the pirate to grab Abigail roughly by the arm. "Move away," he demanded, cocking the pistol at Will.

Will looked terrified, "Leave her out of this!" he yelled.

The pirate shoves Abigail toward Will, "Please move."

Abigail latched herself onto his left arm, "No, I can not just step aside and let you escape," Will said firmly.

"This shot is not meant for you."

A bottle smashed on the back of his head, causing Abigail to jump, and he fell to the floor head first. Mr. Brown was standing behind him, looking as drunk as ever.

The door was finally forced open and many soldiers filed into the room, followed by James Norrington. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," said the newly appointed commodore.

"Just doing my civic duty sir," Mr. Brown slurred, staring up at James; Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

'_Captain Jack Sparrow? So that's what his name is…' _Abigail thought as two men picked him off of the dirt floor.

"Miss Riddle?"

Abigail shifted her eyes slowly from Jack Sparrow and looked up at James. "Yes?" she inquired innocently, detaching herself from Will, much to her displeasure.

"I don't think this is the best place for you at the moment, I'll escort you home," he said to her, making her frown.

"Will can-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"You should go home, your mother will be worried about you," Will said, touching her arm gently.

"But-" she started but changed her mind from the look on his face, "Your probably right Will. Thank you for protecting me," she said, staring right at Norrington as she said 'protecting.'

Will smiled at her as she followed James out of the black smith shop.

* * *

I'm getting better at updating sooner:) ! I am going to Lynchburg this weekend so I won't get chapter 4 up until sometime next week.

Review and tell me what you think of my story so far (and tell me if you find any grammar mistakes so that I can fix them)!


	4. Pirates Attack

**Disclaimer: **Don't own pirates, I own my original characters….

* * *

To Win the Love of a Pirate

Chapter 4: Pirates Attack

"I missed you and your family at the ceremony this morning," James said as they made their way through the streets.

Abigail was afraid he was going to mention that, she tried to think of an excuse a little better then "my father thinks you're boring, that's why we didn't go." She dusted herself off before answering, "My little cousin is visiting us and she would have made a ruckus, she can't sit still very long." She wanted to kick herself that was the most dim-witted thing she had ever come up with.

"I see what you mean, that's perfectly understandably," James said, which surprised Abigail. She just smiled at him, they never really talked much, and he was too preoccupied with Elizabeth to notice she existed sometimes.

When they finally arrived at the Riddle household, Abigail had to hold back a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much for taking me home James- I mean Commodore Norrington," she corrected herself, she didn't want to seem rude.

James gave a small nod and turned away from her, but suddenly stopped and turned back to her, "I was wondering, Miss Riddle, would you mind visiting Elizabeth and checking up on her for me?" he asked, getting a strange look from Abigail. "You must have heard that Elizabeth collapsed and fell off of the fort wall. Then she had a run in with a certain pirate," he explained to her.

"Oh yes I heard- wait what? She what? She fell off the what!?" Abigail hurried up the steps and opened the door, "I'm going to Swann's!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her. "Thank you again, I have to leave though!" Abigail shouted to Norrington over her shoulder as she sprinted toward the governor's mansion.

Abigail had never run so fast in her life, she was still gasping for breath as she knocked on the door. She looked up at the sky as she waited for the door to open; it was already getting dark outside. The butler opened the door slowly, "May I help you?" he asked slowly.

Abigail leaned on the door frame, "I came…..to see Elizabeth…." She panted, still slightly winded.

"I'm sorry Miss, but-"

"Abigail? Did you come to visit Elizabeth my dear?" Governor Swann suddenly appeared at the door.

Abigail was so taken back to hear her first name from the Governor she didn't answer at first, "Yes, yes I am, I hope it isn't a bad time."

"No of course not, she just went into her room," he led her into the house with a gentle arm on her shoulder. "I was hoping you would stop by, go right up," he said with a smile, "I'm just off to the fort, stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," she said as she made her way up the curving staircase. As soon as Governor Swann is out the door, Abigail runs up the rest of the stairs and runs towards Elizabeth's room, scarring the maid, Estrella, and Elizabeth half to death. "Sorry," she offers as she approaches the bed. The maid leaves without a word and Abigail turns to Elizabeth. "I leave you for one day and you almost get yourself killed huh?" she says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but, a hug would be very nice to calm my shot nerves," Elizabeth explained, putting her book down.

Abigail obliges with a cheeky smile, "Tell me the whole story, what exactly happened?" she asked as Elizabeth made more room for her to sit.

Elizabeth went into detail of how James proposed and her brief encounter with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. After she had finished, Abigail told her of the encounter she had with the Captain and how Will had managed to land the pirate in jail.

"I can't believe that Will fought off a pirate?" Elizabeth sounded astonished.

"Yeah? Well, I can't believe that you fell off a fort wall," Abigail said, causing both of them to laugh.

Elizabeth suddenly stopped laughing, "Did you hear that?" she questioned.

"Hear what? Hey, where are you going?" Abigail asked as Elizabeth got out of bed and went to her balcony. Abigail followed after her, "What did you hear?" Her question is answered as the sound of canon fire echoes through the town. Both watch as the front gates are forced open and a group of men approach the house.

"Pirates!" Elizabeth and Abigail yell simultaneously, running from the room. The make their way down the steps as a knock causes the butler to approach the door.

"Don't" Elizabeth screams, but the door is already open. The butler falls to the ground as a shot is fired. Both the girls scream as the pirates crowd into the foyer.

"Up there!" a fat balding man yells, pointing to the girls. Both of them sprint back up the stairs and hid in a nearby room. Elizabeth slams the door behind them and locks it. Abigail screams as she bumps into Estrella, scaring Elizabeth as well.

"They've come to kidnap you!" she exclaims, grabbing a hold of Elizabeth's arms.

"What?"

"You're the Governor's daughter."

Elizabeth looks over at Abigail then back at Estrella, "They haven't seen you yet. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort." She explains, grabbing Abigail and pulling her into her bedroom.

They hear the door force open and Elizabeth grabs her bed warmer and hides with it clutched in her hand. As soon as the first pirate stepped through the door, she hit him in the face, knocking him out. She swings at the second, skinny one, but he was quick enough to catch it.

"Gotcha!" he says as she screams and struggles to get the bed warmer loose. Abigail runs over to her and releases the embers onto his head.

"Run!" Abigail yells as they dash past as he yells in pain, heading toward the stairs, the bald pirate on their heals. The second pirate jumps the railing and the two are cornered at the bottom of the steps. A cannon ball blasting through the house distracts them and Elizabeth pulls Abigail toward the dinning room.

Elizabeth locks the door with a candelabra and runs to the fireplace to grab a sword above it, their stuck, but there is no time for Abigail to help her pull it out. The door is being slammed open and there is no where for them to hide! Elizabeth pushes Abigail toward the china closet and closes the door just in time, before the dinning room door is forced open. The pirates storm around the room, looking for the two.

"We know you're here, Poppets," one of the pirates said.

"Poppets," the other echoed after the first.

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Gold calls."

Elizabeth stairs down at the pirate medallion she kept since the day she had met Will eight years ago.

The crack of light suddenly darkened, and both of the girls looked at each other terrified. " 'Ello, Poppet," the door opens suddenly.

"Parley!" Elizabeth yells.

"What?"

"Parley, we invoke the right of parley," Abigail chimed in, catching on the Elizabeth's idea.

"According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your Captain." Elizabeth explained.

"I know the code," obviously the leader of the two.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm," Elizabeth explained .

"Until the parley is complete," Abigail added.

"To blazes with the code," yelled the second pirate.

"They want to be taken to the Captain. And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code," grinned the first one, grabbing a hold of Elizabeth as the other gripped Abigail's arm painfully.

Elizabeth and Abigail were dragged out of the house, _'What did we just get ourselves into?'_ Abigail thought as they were dragged through the streets. Her heart was hammering in her ears, but it did not block out the screams of terror around her as the pirates went on a killing spree.

Something drew Elizabeth's attention, uttering something under her breath, she struggled against her captive. Abigail looked around to see what had gotten her attention and saw Will; her voice rang out before she could stop herself. "Will!" she called out. She saw his eyes dart between the two, he may have called out their names, but Abigail couldn't hear. She yelled his name again before the two of them were pulled away towards the docks.

Abigail and Elizabeth were forced into a boat that rowed them slowly to the looming pirate ship with black sails.

* * *

I got this chapter up quick, it sounds a little sloppy to me. I might rewrite this chapter again….I'm not sure yet…anyway review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Rescue Plan

Disclaimer: Do not own Pirates

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pirates

Chapter 5:

Rescue Plan

Abigail looked around the pirate ship as she stepped onto its deck. A large dark skinned pirate approached her and Elizabeth slowly. "I didn't know we was taken on captives." He stated.

"They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa."

Elizabeth stepped forward confidently, "We are here to negotiate-" she was cut off with a hard slap to her cheek, causing Abigail to wince.

"You will speak when spoken to," the pirate told Elizabeth

His wrist is grabbed by who Abigail presumes to be the Captain, "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir."

The captain looks at Elizabeth, "My apologies, Miss."

Elizabeth regains her determination, "Captain Barbossa, we are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Barbossa looks amused, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." The pirates on the ship laugh at her statement.

The Captain chuckles, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means no."

"So much for humble pirates" Abigail mumbles under her breath, receiving a look from Barbossa.

Elizabeth looks taken back but then puts on a stern look, "Very well," she walks to the side of the ship, "I'll drop it," dangling the golden pirate medallion over the side.

"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa inquired.

Elizabeth looks confused "It's what you've been searching for. I saw this ship eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?" the captain looks slightly interested.

Elizabeth glares, "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless to you then there's no point for me to keep it." She lets the chain slip slightly out of her closed fist, causing all the pirates to jump towards it. She gives the captain a knowing look.

Barbossa chuckles slightly, "You have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth…" she hesitates for a moment, "Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household." Abigail frowns at her '_why take Will's name?'_

"Miss Turner!" Barbossa seems too familiar with the name.

The pirates murmur among themselves

"And what about you lass?" Barbossa turns his attention to Abigail.

"Me? Um, I'm-" Abigail is cut off by Elizabeth before she can think of a name.

"She's no one, just a servant," she tells him.

His attention is back on Elizabeth, "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." He said, holding out his hand for the medallion.

Elizabeth looks at Barbossa skeptically, but hands over the medallion anyway. "A bargain?" she questioned, as Barbossa turned away from her.

A pirate yells orders to the crew, Elizabeth and Abigail look at one another for a moment. "Wait! You have to take us to the shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-" both walk after him.

Barbossa turns on his heel, "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner."

"What about the other one?" someone asked.

Barbossa grinned, "Do what you like with her."

Abigail is grabbed by some of the crew, who grope her entire body, she yells out to Elizabeth, who managed to break free, grab Abigail and shove her off of the ship. She hits the warm water and popped her head out of the water after a few seconds "Elizabeth!" she screams as she watches her friend get pulled away from the side of the ship.

Abigail just floats in the water as the ship pulls away from Port Royal, trying to understand why Elizabeth had pushed her into the water. She turned toward the shore and began to swim slowly to the docks.

--

Abigail left her house the next morning to look for Will and to survey the damage that the pirates had done to the town.

There were dead bodies and injured people strewn all over the place, Abigail knew that Will would be fine, but she was still worried. As she walked down the streets, she spotted Will slowly getting up from in the middle of the street. "Will!" she yelled, running towards him.

"Abigail!?" Will exclaimed, pulling her into a tight embrace, "I saw you and Elizabeth being taken by the pirates, how did you escape? Where's Elizabeth?" He asked, pulling away from her.

Abigail looked away from Will, "Abby?" he asked quietly, seeming to know the answer.

"Will…" she started but couldn't find her voice. "Will, Elizabeth is…she was taken by the pirates, she pushed me off the ship but she…. she couldn't get away. We have to do something!" she explained to him. Suddenly she had an idea, "Let's go to the fort, maybe someone could do something," she suggested.

Will thought about her idea then nodded, grabbing Abigail's hand and leading her in the direction of the fort.

--

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will stated as he approached Norrington.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington said, without looking up from his map.

Will steps away from Murtogg, "We have to hunt them down; we must save her."

The governor stepped forward, "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl," Murtogg commented.

"Mentioned it, is more like it." The other guard chimed in.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," Will suggested.

"The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell; clearly they are not his allies." Norrignton explained, turning to the governor, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

Will slams his hatchet into the table, causing Abigail to jump, "That's not good enough!" he yelled.

Norrington seems agitated, "Mr. Turner," he started, pulling the hatchet out of the map and grabbing Will's arm to pull him to the side, "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He hands a very angry looking Will his hatchet and turns away.

Will storms off and Abigail glared at James Norrington, "At least he has a plan, unlike you!" Abigail yelled in frustration, causing everyone to look at her in surprise, "I could even think of a plan to save Elizabeth!" she continued then turned and stormed off. She thought of yelling "and I didn't go to your promotion because it would have been boring," but she decided that she had said too much already.

Abigail walked out from the fort, looking around for where Will had gone. '_How could he forget me!" _she thought to herself. She sighed in exasperation she had no idea where he had gone. She thought about asking the guards, but they most likely had no idea who William Turner was so she decided to just wander around and hope that he would pop out somewhere or realize that he left her and come looking for her. After a moment she realized where he must have gone and ran off in the direction of the jail.

Abigail was surprised to see that there were no guards outside the jail, '_Odd_' she thought, but shrugged it off. She made her way to the entrance and nearly screamed as she collided into Will.

"Abby?" Will said, steadying her with his hands on her shoulders, "What are you doing here?" he questions.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came looking for you obviously!" she nearly shouted at him.

"Sorry, come on we need to go," Will said grabbing her upper arm and pulling her with him out the door.

She allowed herself to be pulled, realizing that there was someone else with them. "Jack Sparrow?" she questioned.

"At your service love, it's Captain Jack Sparrow by the way." He corrected her.

The made their way through the town as quickly as they could, avoiding certain areas until they were under one of the bridges, looking out into the bay. "We're going to steal a ship?" Will questions, "That ship?" he looks toward the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack questioned, turning towards Will.

"I'd die for her." Will said, looking Jack square in the eye.

Abigail felt as if her heart was squeezed tight in her chest, "And what about you lass?" Jack turned to her.

"She's like my sister; I would do anything for her." Abigail said confidently.

"Good, no worries then" he turned back around.

Will faced Abigail, "There is no way that I'm letting you come with us Abigail, it's to dangerous!" putting his hand firmly on her shoulder

"I don't care if it's dangerous, I'm going with you!" Abigail said, shoving his hand off his shoulder.

"I'm not allowing you to come, go home." Will said a little more firmly.

"You can't tell me what to do William Jacob Turner, I'm coming and that's final!" she said sternly, glaring at a very surprised Will.

Even Jack looked surprised, "I think we have no choice but to bring you love."

Abigail smiled, "Exactly how do you plan to get to the Dauntless unnoticed Captain Sparrow." She said, emphasizing the word captain.

Jack grinned at her, "I might have an idea." He said, eyeing some boats on the shore.

Finally put up a new chapter, that took me forever, hopefully the next one won't take as long!


End file.
